Hetalia Famous and Infamous love quotes
by Eclipse130
Summary: Here are some Infamous and famous love qoutes hosting the Hetalia members! Reader x various hetalia characters. Oc's welcomed, repeats welcomed, yaoi and yuri requests welcomed! Disclainer:I dont own Hetalia or reader..no matter how much i want too.
1. Chapter 1

Love Quotes Hetalia

Pairing:

Reader x France

_1: If you love me let me know..._

(Name) looks at him wondering if he really did love her.

(Name) bit her thumb in nervousness.

"Mon cheerier you know I do~"

He always say he did, never did he waver from saying this. He had never failed in showing so of his love or showering her in affections and roses. But this doubt, it nagged her in the back of her mind, repeatedly whispering ,"**_liar, liar."_**

"You have won my heart and love~"

Those words he would utter to her and only to her. There comes those thoughts again,"**_liar, liar."_**

(Name) is not dumb. She could spot these signs that emerged from the false statements. The signs. He was always off flirting with other women even if they were only together. He disappears during meetings. He comes home later then ever now reeking of perfume and alcohol. And she found the messages that were left for him on their answering machine.

_"Liar, Liar."_

Last straw.

Cheater. Liar.

She suppressed these thoughts for so long, now as she see's the evidence that can no longer be ignored, these words she had so fought back had emerged and repeated themselves in her mind.

_LIAR LIAR._

So now here she is, in the quiet World Meeting Room, in Hungary. Everyone had left long ago, all except (Name) and France. France is perplexed at the sudden change in his amore. He had never seen such a serious look on (Name) and truthfully, he was afraid. However, despite this he ignored this feeling of despair and stayed behind with his lover.

Neither had spoken.

She looks at him they were alone in the meeting room. France looks at her concern. What was happening to her? Why was she acting so different from the loving wife he had? Why didn't she look at him with those bright _ eyes anymore? He was growing nervous. Did she already knew about those other women?

"France..."

He cringed she was using his country's name instead of his human name. Something was wrong. The feeling of despair had grew and he clenched hit fits. (Name) stared at him, she could feel it. She could feel this sadness and anger that risen in her, but there in the deepest parts of her mind there was another little voice that spoke.

_"___Did you really love me?"__

"Oui, what upsets you, mon amour?" France asked.

"Do you love me?" (Name) asked, suddenly.

France stays quiet shocked at her question. (Name) looked at his face, desperately looking for any signs of wrongness that she had vaguely accused._**'No matter the evidence, just tell me you didn't cheat! Tell me you truly love me!**_' the voices now screamed in (Name)'s head. But no such thing was ever spoken. France's silence was enough for her. (Name) smiles at him her lips trembled, her gaze faltered, but no tears had fallen. She wasn't going to cry. Slowly, she slid her hand away from his own warm hands that had so perfectly fitted hers.

She looked at him with with a forced smile.

**"If not please gently let me go..."**

And with that she leaves the meeting room, leaving the Frenchman alone.


	2. Chapter 2 France part 2

Love Quotes Hetalia

2: You hurt me once shame on you, you hurt me twice shame one me

France part 2

The next day France came by _'s house. He practically begged her on his knees to take him back.

Without her he didn't feel alive.

He couldn't live without her.

But _'s friends say otherwise. They don't want her to go back with him. It would only leave her broken again. But unfortunately for them she did go back with him. Her heart ache for the Frenchman. She happily went back with him.

These past few months felt like cloud nine. France would come home and run up and kiss her. He would bring her the loveliest flowers he can find. He would be the perfect man for her. She didn't think there was a happier woman on Earth than her. With France she feels as is the World was happy and peaceful once more.

Her once broken heart that shattered was fixed again.

Beating proudly and filled with _'s Happiness.

But that World soon shattered into a million pieces.

Deep in her heart she knew this would happen. The signs appeared again. Texts and messages from girls she doesn't know. Coming home late, the stench of perfume and wine on him were over whelming,Giving lies about where he is, and lastly she caught him with another in _their_ bed.

France shot up eyes widen to see _ standing by the doorway (e/c) eyes widen in shock and hurt. Her eyes dim, the color disappeared from her face.

She had seen him with another woman.

This time she became a witness.

The woman in bed next to him glared at _ as if it was her fault they had to stop all their little "fun". The woman smirks at _ hugging France's waist with a triumph look on her face. Oh so this was **her **Francis's little wench? To this woman, this _, looked nothing like garbage picked off the streets and dressed in fine clothing. How pathetic.

All _ could think of at that moment as she stood at the doorway with France rushing towards her, grabbing on to her shoulders shouting 'this isn't what it looked like!' or 'she means nothing to me!' and '_ PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!'. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart falling and breaking into millions of pieces.

Never to be able to be fixed again.

As France's shouting/begging rang through out the room it fell upon _'s deafened ears. France's shouting did not make a sound to her. Everything around her didn't make a sound. She could see lips moving but no sound. The words in her head was the only sound that rang.

The only words that passed through her mind was.

"_**Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me"**_


	3. Chapter 3 Akiza x Japan

Love Quotes Hetalia

3: To the world you maybe one person but to that one person you ARE the World.

Victim: Japan x Akiza

He was a nation.

She was a normal person.

He can live forever

She can't but lives as if she could. She spends it with Japan happily not caring if this world thinks she was only one person that can be extended and replaced.

If The World could speak Japan would disagree with the world with all his might.

They met one day at the day the World Meeting was being held. No she wasn't a nation but a friendly sweet girl that helped him find where the meeting was being held. It wasn't like one of those cheesy movie moments when the boy suddenly falls in love immediately after the first meeting.

No it was like a cherry blossom bud.

They met again when Japan spotted her working at a cafe as a waitress. He waited when she wasn't so busy and went up to her feeling shy.

"Hello again did you find the meeting you were going?" she asked.

"Hai, Yes thank you so much for helping me" Japan thanked her.

"Its nothing really just being a good person by helping another" she smiles" come have some drinks with me my shift is over anyway."

Little by little they met and spoke comfortably not minding the noise around them. Day by day they would meet more often. Japan felt different with her. And it felt nice.

That cherry blossom bud was starting to blossom.

Japan one days decided to tell her he was a nation. At first she thought he was joking but when she saw his seriousness it was the truth. They stayed quiet till she spoke.

"It just that you probably might forget me, after all" she laughs sadly" I'm only one person. You'll forget me later on and meet new people."

Japan stays quiet before gently grabbing her hand holding it in his own. This surprises her and she looks at him. A red dust formed on his cheeks. He really did end up falling for her.

Just because the world may think she's one person to him there will be no other because...

"To the world you maybe one person but to me your my world"


	4. Chapter 4 England x Danica

Love Quotes Hetalia

4: Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming your soul.

Victims:

Danica x England

for:

morningstar027

It was no secret just common knowledge that the weather in England is mostly cloudy. England can mostly expect no sun for days on end. He mostly has to carry an umbrella with him ,with the clouds being to form whenever he leaves his home. He can't remember why these clouds cast, the color wasn't white it was gray.

A gloomy gray.

England looked out the window with a cup of Earl Grey Tea still hot in his hand, but his mind was far from tea right now. He felt just like the clouds. He wondered when he will see the sun again. He looks at the clock and smiled. There was enough time after all. He gets up, grabs his coat and leaves his house to Danica.

The women he fell in love with.

The one who always seemed to make him feel loved and wanted.

Her love warmed his gloomy heart.

He walks down the street of London, not bothering to look around his surroundings. He has past this same street not long ago. When he was still young and powerful. When he had little Alfred with him. When the skies where as clear and bright blue. When the clouds where white and the sun shined upon him.

But now those days were over.

Those clouds where now as gray as the cement of the sidewalk, the sun doesn't greet him as usual anymore.

England kept on going forward, his legs automatically took him to the place he wanted to be. Into the arms of Danica. He walks past Big Ben, he was almost there just a couple of more blocks and he can be with her.

He can be with her.

The clouds above darken and rain began to fall. Curses from the citizens around him didn't reach him at all. The sudden weather did not dampen his mood. No, it can't anymore. Danica was the only one who could brighten this dull, gloomy day.

Turning around the corner he finally reached her home. The house was 2 stories high and had plants growing from every window shelf. He walks up to the door and knocks. England didn't know when he became wet... he just immediately notice he was soaked to the bone and cold. His clothes stuck to him and the wind blew hard.

He knocks again.

He waited, hoping she would be home. He wanted to see her. He want to be in her arms and see that smile.

The door opens to reveal Danica. She looks at him surprised and a smile formed on her lips. England inwardly chuckled.

Her smile was like the sun.

She embraced him and he embraced her back. The wind grew a bit more harsh, blowing against England's damp clothes. He didn't care. Her love kept him warm.

Her smile was like his own sun, that shined upon him.

Her love warmed his soul.

He felt as if he was the king of the world again with Danica by his side.

**Author's note:**

**Me:Okay Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to do ALL requests from reviews and sent messages. I feel guilty if I didn't so those who sent me requests on the reviews please send more info so I can do it for you. This is my apology for not doing any work for these past few weeks Q_Q.**

**Ling:-gives Madam Lovelss tea- Here drink schools taking it out of you Milady. Please review thank you.**

**Me: If you do I'll give you virtual rainbow cupcakes! :D Oh and um a-ano -twidle fingers- c-can someone make me a request? -blush and kicks dirt shyly- that's all i'm asking.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 2p Norway x 2p Eclipsia

**Memo:**

**So I have NOT done any of the quotes or love one shots and it frustrates me! So I was pretty sure I lost the touch of writing love but I decided to give it one more shot, and wrote this. I wasn't sure if it was any good, but I fell in love with this song so I felt like writing this. Reviews of all kind is welcomed. I need to be flamed and criticized people to get better and motivated! **

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia

(Listen to "A Thousand Years", while reading this)

number 5 :

I loved you for a thousand years

Victims:

2p!Eclipsia x 2p! Norway

The smell of smoke burned my nostrils, the shouting of the doctors and soldiers rang deaf upon my ears and I could tell, even with the dark visor of the helmet, I was soon losing my sight. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my spirit is leaving this world, a world I tried my best to fight in.

How can I leave?

How can I leave those I love, behind?

My friends, my family, my people.

My beautiful people.

The stretched shook my body back and forth, someone grabbing onto my helmet and ripped it off of me. I couldn't tell their reactions, but only the speeding of how fast they went, the blurry pictures and faces. I was losing this fight.

How could I be losing?

I have to brave and continue to fight.

Brightness filled my eyes. I was blacking out and awakening again. The darkness came and went, I couldn't hear anymore, my feet began losing their senses, my body was shutting down and they knew it. The darkness came again, but this time I remembered how I came here.

The crash, the bullets, my baby brother holding onto me. _Philippines. _I thought, he made it. I recalled the scenes, but too fast they came. I was with the Asia family, or what was left of it. Japan, Macao, Shanghai, Malaysia, Vietnam, Singapore, and Tibet; our fallen family.

_**Brightness.**_

Faces staring down at me of despair and grief.

_**Darkness.**_

I remembered so faintly of a hideout in the mountains. We, whom lived, embraced each other, spoke quickly of the war, and then _BOOM!_ The noises of America's army throwing grenades ranged through the air. We ran away from the hideout, taking anything that will help the resistance and separated. Philippines and I went together, grabbed the motorcycle and quickly sped away. The Americans chased us down, a grenade was thrown, but missed us. Though it fallen away from us, the explosion tossed us off the bike. Alternatively we ran into the woods, the enemy soldiers began shooting, bullets hit the trees bark, flew passed us and some hit me. The bullets never hit Philippines not one touched him.

I took them.

_**Brightness.**_

Once more I see their faces. The resistance surrounded my bed each held the same emotion. Sadness. Grief. Anger, Hate. And others I couldn't tell. Someones hand reached out and held my hand. I moved my head in agony and my eyes widen. Right in front of me was Norway. No that couldn't be, he's gone.

_**Darkness.**_

Another memory. This time of me, dressed in the enemy's clothing. The Eagle emblem stitched onto the black uniform that America given to his Allies before the Great War. I was his ally. I was standing next to a smirking America, My eyes went wide and I was shaking so badly like a leaf in fall, ready to fall to the dirty ground below it. Norway, you were staring at me with your clothes soaked in blood a hole where your chest would be. America grinned his lips touched my cheek," Told him I was gonna blast him!". He laughed and turned away back to commanding his troops. And then I fell to my knees, a cry of despair stuck in my throat. I hugged you and wept, your own arms embraced me.

"**Min kjære** , don't be afraid," he uttered," I loved you for a thousand years."

And he passed.

That day, I worked for the resistance. Every day, every breath, every second was a step closer towards Norway. I knew I could find him again. I want to tell him, "I love you for a thousand years and a thousands to come."

_**Brightness.**_

It wasn't him.

Francis.

France smiled down at me in sadness, he brushed back the bangs from my eyes, and gently he spoke," Just one step closer." I smiled, tears (I couldn't tell if they were mine or his), ran down my face. France knew, he supported me, he along with Prussia and Spain welcomed me to the Resistance with open arms, he who helped me so much and now here he was telling me, I was closer to Norway.

"Mon ami, do not be afraid."

One step closer.

"For I love you more than a thousand years."

My eyes fluttered, France closed his eyes, his hand holding onto mine tight and then the darkness consumed me.

I believe I will find him.

I will find you, Norway-kun.

Time had been nothing but cruel to me. From the day we met I loved Norway, from the day I joined America (so foolish I was) I still loved him, and now here I am just one step away from him. I began to opened my eyes and stared into those familiar deep violet blue eyes. I smiled and embraced him.

_"For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand years _

_I will love you for a thousand more."_


	6. Chapter 6 Washington x Russia

**Memo:**

**Ni hao! SORRY FOR THE VERRRRRRRRRRY LOOOOOOOOOONG wait mon ami's! -dodges bullets, fire, and bombs-OKAY I GET IT?! QAQ. Am so sorry and I'll will to it that I can keep up with the requests and updates. ;_;**

**Also sorry if Russia is OOC? Wait is that it?**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia

number 6 :

"For Love I would do anything, but for you I'd do even more- Unkown"

For:

Evangeline Lafitte

Victims er I mean Pairing!:

Washington x Russia

Russia.

The name that frighten everyone down to the very core. Its no secret that most of the nations (even their own cities) were afraid of Russia. His ever present smile seemed to be innocent and sweet, but the true meaning of his smile never seem to be forgotten. There were ones who feared Russia, and then you have your brave countries who weren't afraid of Russia.

When this is spoken, everyone's favorite hero (or not) was the one who pops into everyone's mind.

The very rebel, America, is considered to be Russia's rival. Even before the cold war had even started, the two nations have been at each others necks whether in weaponry or democracy vs communism, nothing had been more scary to watch than their fight today. When Russia had actually asked America if he could date, Washington (the state).

All hell broke loose.

"Like hell I'll let you date her!" America shouted tackling Russia to the ground.

Russia frowned at the American and threw America off of him. America back flipped, (epically in his case), back onto his own feet and glared at Russia.

Everyone one watched the two nations, tense looks were given. Washington stared nervously at the two before her. Never had she seen her brother that upset over an argument. In truth she has been seeing Ivan* behind America's back, ever since they meet she had a crush on Russia. She spoke with him, she laughed with him, she smiles with him, yet they could never show the world until today when Ivan wanted to ask her out officially. Rules were: _If one wishes to "go out" with a territory of another nation, one must ask the permission of the territory's nation._ And currently that was happening, Belarus was also being currently restrained from killing Washington.

The meeting room was so quiet that you could actually hear Canada talking. Not that anyone was paying attention to him.

"I just want to out with Washington, da," Russia said confused at America's behavior,"Is that a problem?"

"Hell yes it is!" America glared at Russia,"No way am I letting my lil sis date you!"

"Why?" Russia frowned,"I like her very much, America-kun. I wouldn't hurt my любимая."

"Dude," America frowned," I don't want you to date my lil sis that's all, I can't trust you."

Tension filled the room, Washington with her hands clenched so hard her knuckles turned white, was about to speak when Russia spoke.

"I would do anything for your sister," Russia spoke quietly, some stunned that he could actually mean that,"I would do anything to be by her, to speak with her, to smile with her. Even if you, my comrade, are against me for everything for these past decades, I would still try everything I can to see her."

America stared at Russia for a bit then turned his attention to his sister Washington. "Washington...do you like him?"

Washington stared up at her brother and stared back into those sky blue eyes, not once looking away,"Yes, more than yesterday, a little more today, and less than tomorrow."

America scowled for a second, and huffed,"Fine. I'll let you go out with her, BUT," he got up in Russia's face,"Do anything to her and I'll bomb your ass, you Commie!"

Russia beamed happily and picked up Washington in his embrace."My любимая now we can be together, da!"

Washington laughed and kissed Russia on the lips,"Do anything, huh?"

Russia nodded smiling genuinely,"Anything for Любовь and even more for you."

**Authors note:**

**I hope you like it Evangeline Lafitte !**

**Also new thing: Every request will be given the option for having a drawing. Yes I will draw it myself if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7 Haiti x Italy

**Memo:**

**Ni hao! SORRY FOR THE VERRRRRRRRRRY LOOOOOOOOOONG wait mon ami's! -dodges bullets, fire, and bombs-OKAY I GET IT?! QAQ. Gack!-hit by a frying pan-...okay I deserved that one. Am so sorry and I'll will to it that I can keep up with the requests and updates. ;_;**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Hetalia...I wish I did.

Number 6 :

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime."

Swedish Proverb quotes

Victims...I mean pairing!:

(oc) Haiti x N. Italy

"Feliciano where are you?" called out brown haired girl.

Brown eyes swept across the art room occasionally pausing on the artwork that hanged from the frames. Most of the paintings were either by various European countries, but there was still the essence of the Italian man, who she was currently looking for, who artwork stood out from among the rest. Turning away from the art room, the girl walked down the halls of World Wide Academy, lovely brown hair pulled into a pony tail, her Mary Janes 'clacked' against the tile floor.

World Wide Academy (or in this case Gakuen Hetalia ), to many humans it was a prestigious elite school that held many important figures of today society, to nations it was just school for them. And as of currently, the girl here was no other than Haiti. Haiti, looked into each class she came by hoping to find the auburn haired Italian, so far no such luck.

"Ah Haiti vat are you looking for?" spoke a German accented voice.

Haiti turned around quickly to see Italy's friend, Germany. Smiling she spoke,"Well I'm looking for Feliciano, but," here she frowned,"I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh did you try de art room?"

"Yes, he's not there."

"Ziezta Club?"

"Same results."

Germany frowned and began listing off the possible locations of the auburn Italian. Each name that was listed, Haiti gave the same answer,"Not there." At the end Germany and Haiti had listed off every single class, closet, club and even down to the last bathroom stall, of where Italy could be at. Haiti sighed," I wanted to hang out with Feliciano today, where could he have gone?"

"I'm very sorry Haiti," apologized Germany,"Normally I vould be notified by Italy on vhere he vould be. Dis eez very unusual."

"Yeah," Haiti gave him a worried look,"You don't think he's probably lost or hurt somewhere, do you?"

Germany and Haiti grew pale, apparently knowing the sweet little Italy for so long does have its perks. The two split up and went off in opposite directions, hoping to find Feliciano. And thus, that day many claimed that they saw blurs of brown and blonde dash through the halls at incredible speed.

Haiti, stopped by the art room, trying to catch her breath after the whole ordeal of the search of the missing Italy, at top speed mind you. Her mind went haywire, she couldn't find him at all! Normally, whenever she wishes to see him, he would always be by her side immediately with that sweet cheerful smile of him. A smile that would lite up any atmosphere. And she missed it. She been without the cheerful Italian for weeks now, she wasn't even able to visit him and trying to get her boss to let her help took up much time.

However, no matter what Italy would always smile and she, in no time would find herself smiling along with him.

"Italy," she muttered,"Where are you?"

"I'm right here bella!" chirped a cheerful voice.

Haiti jumped in suprisement and turned so quickly a mini tornado was formed. But that is another story~. The missing Italian had finally appeared! She smiled happily at her missing friend, but her eyes landed on the bundle he carried. The bundle were of roses, all wrapped beautifully and tied with a deep green ribbon.

"Ve! I'm so sorry Haiti!" Italy said looking on the verge of tears,"I saw really pretty flowers and I thought of you!"

Haiti felt her cheeks flush red,"M-me?"

"Si!" Italy exclaimed with renewed cheerfulness,"I picked lots of them too!"

Italy hands Haiti the roses flowers of multiple colors, red, pink, white and yellow. Haiti took the bundle gently and smiled at Italy.

"Thank you Ita-chan, they are so beautiful" Haiti smiled.

"Ve~ I have lots more for Haiti!" Italy beamed with pride.

"Really?" Haiti looked at him in suprisement.

"Si, everyday I see a pretty rose I think of Haiti!" Italy picked out a small rose of red, the thorns were cut, and placed it behind Haiti's ear,"I always pick one every time I think of you!"

~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue

"W'O WOULD DO SUCH A DZEENG?!" a french mans voice cried out in pure horror.

"Hey France vat's up vid you?" Prussia loud voice boomed in the garden courtyard. Apparently the albino ex-nation just got out of another session of detention and seeked out to find his drinking buddies, but only to find a near fainting Frenchman.

"Euh!" France pointed to where a once rose wall stood,"Zuh roses! Zey are gone!"

And indeed the rose wall was almost bare of the roses France had planted. Italy never did say WHERE he got the roses from~.


	8. Chapter 8 FrancexReaderxEngland part 3

Quote:

**Love is like a butterfly...**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Reader x implied!England<p>

The air smelt of freshly baked croissants, tourists and locals alike merge together in the streets each in their own vision of Paris, the air was warm, and the sky was clear. A perfect day in Paris, France. Everything was beautiful, no matter how hard you try to look for faults, it would never appear, and if it did then you will still see the beauty that it emerges from. (Name) knew this very well. For the past few hours, she did nothing but sit in a small cafe dozens of blocks away from the luxurious apartment she _used _to live in with France. Every now and then her eyes would roam around the streets trying to find any faults she could, but to her displeasure and anger just fueled even more as she find them beautiful as well.

_Just like France._

_Beautiful and charming but a liar he is_, she thought bitterly, sipping the hot coffee.

Its been two hours now that she rushed out of France's apartment, grabbing all her clothes and possessions not once giving the smug woman the satisfaction of seeing the hurt and pain she held. France just stood there in a daze, muttering to himself _this isn't happening_. (Name) left and now here she was sitting at a small cafe with eyes red like fire from the tears, hair in a mess from the quick escape, light evidence of mascara that ran down her cheeks and bags that were laid hazardously on the ground next to her table.

She looked like a mess.

It didn't help that each person that passed by her either gave her a dirty look or a piteous look. The customers around her spoke to each other in hushed tones, their glances aimed at her appearance and bags, and they went back to each other laughing under their breaths. If she wasn't so lost in her own thoughts, she would've felt the glare on her back from the owner of the small cafe. Despite this she didn't care.

She sincerely didn't give a fuck of what these people thought.

"_Es stupid Francis," _(Name) muttered,_"get punched in the balls!"_

"I agree, although I don't think that's an appropriate thing for lady like you to say," said an amused voice behind her.

(Name) blinked and turned around in her seat to see the infamous ex-pirate/gentleman, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland better known by his country name, England, the tsundere of the Allies and France's bitter rival/friend. (And world worst cook, though he doesn't know that title as of yet). (Name) knew the rivalry between France and England is as old as the gentlemen themselves, maybe even far longer though (Name) can't be quiet sure of it. Those two went at it like dogs fighting over meat, always in arguments and at each other throats. Nevertheless, England treated her quite fair, never once had he ever spoken to her in malice and had always been the friend who stays by her side in dire times, even if she was involved with the charlatan of a Frenchman.

"A-Arthur?" (Name) would've slapped herself right then. She wasn't going to let her self cry again! No! No more tears over that cheating bastard!"What are you doing here in Paris?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug,"Oh nothing, just trying to find that frog so we can organize the next World Meeting that is supposed to be held here." He looked at her questioningly,"Question is, what are _**you**_doing here?"

"A-Ah," she stammered, then softly spoke," I find it beautiful today for a ...walk?"

Arthur studied her with narrowed eyes. '_Her eyes are red, mascara streaks, and,_' he looked down to see the barracking of bags that were hazardously surrounding her table. A flash of understanding appeared in his eyes then replaced with anger ,"That bastard!"

"Arthur?"

"(Name)," Arthur spoke calmly,"did the frog...did he?"

(Name) sighed but offered a weak smile. "Please sit and we will speak, England."

Arthur was going to protest, but just one look from her and he obeyed. So he sat and listen to her story from the beginning of the newly started relationship to its ending. Arthur will occasionally snort at the Frenchman's romantic acts and felt the anger once again boil in his stomach of how he once again started his foolish antics. '_Damn wanker didn't even realized what his idiotic antics cost him,' _England thought,'_he lost someone that could never be replaced. This maidens heart.'_

"_(Name)_,I'm-" (Name) cut him off mid sentence.

"Don't apologize," (Name) said, she laughed bitterly,"It was my mistake to think he would ever change his ways for a girl like me."

"Then he is the biggest arsehole in all of Europe," England said shrewdly, inside his mind he already was thinking of ideas of getting back at that toad. But now, his eyes lingered on the bags that laid on the ground, where will she stay? He turned his gaze at (name) and his eyes soften,"That French bastard doesn't deserve a woman as such as yourself, (Name)."

"Really?" (Name) mummered, she looked up at England then shook her head slowly,"Thanks for listening, Arthur."

"Your welcome, love," England said, he rose from his seat and dusted off invisible dust,"Well lets get going shall we?"

"Going? Going where?" (Name) asked perplexedly.

"To a hotel of course," England gave her a look, while on large eyebrow raised,"After all a gentleman such as myself can't let a lady of all matters, wander in the streets can I?"

(Name) stared at England with her mouth agape. He seriously couldn't be offering something as of that to her could he? She looked at him with some wariness, of course she should be wary of England. After many years of being a country, one learns to be wary of the British nation and his offers. There was always a price to be payed when it came to his offerings, but...he would never hurt her. …...Would he?

'_Trust him,"_ (Name) thought to herself, she slowly stood,_"England has never lied to me. He's always been by me. I should be ashamed of myself for thinking he would ever try to hurt me."_

"No, I suppose not" (Name) said, small grin began to appear,"So where do we go?"

"Anywhere, but here." England turned to her with a smile.

_Thump, thump, thump_

(Name) slightly jumped at the sudden noise, but quickly shoved it aside. She quickly paid for her drinks, then grabbed her bags (as well as England despite her protests, darn wanker.), and walked by England as they both began to move through the crowds of Paris, side by side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You won't know where it would land...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

So yeah i wanted to write this part of France x Reader series, so i continued it. Not sure if it is good or not so critism is valued greatly! Just don't let it be too vulgar alright? Also apologise for those whom are stilling waiting for their oneshots, be assure they will be coming up next during these weeks before i move AGAIN to another state. I will lso look through any reviews and PM's in search of requests that haven't been fulfilled.

Thank you to all those who review this has much meaning to me.

Something i can never forget, something i will value in ll my life.

Gracias.


	9. Chapter 9 France x reader x England par

Quote:

_**Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted...**_

* * *

><p>Pairing:France x Reader x England<p>

* * *

><p>It was wrong.<p>

So very wrong.

As his little, arrogant American nephew would say "he totally fucked up." would perfectly summon up the whole ordeal he had done. The betrayal he had done to the woman who ever given him a second chance to redeem himself and utterly he blew it. Now here he was in a quiet and empty house, drinking his senses numb, and spending his night with a prostitute. Yes, what a lovely scene he was starring in.

Swinging the wine bottle to his mouth, France downed it quickly as any sailor from the olden Pirate days would, so quick it would've made Prussia proud of him. The red liquid was sweet, he thought senses numb, so sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. The beautiful liquid beads of red that leaked from his lip fell onto his white long sleeved shirt, staining it.

Pulling it away from his lips, he muttered to the prostitute next to his side," The look on her face. It felt as if I had been slapped."

"Oh?" the prostitute mummered, inhaling the cigarette fumes then with as much grace she had, she let it flow out of her mouth like any veteran,"how so monsieur?"

France nose crinkled in distaste,"As if she _**expected **_I would do zis. She looked betrayed, upset, and …...cold."

The prostitute burst into laughter,"Oh! I see! You are upset because of just zat? Oh, monsieur with your reputation I would find it unlikely for you to be so **sadden," **she said mockingly,"of the look of another woman you've hurt."

France uncharacteristic glared at the woman coldly, stopping her laughter. France leaned back on the bed, resting his head on the headboard of the bed. Once more he drinks from the bottle, not sparing the unnerved prostitute a glance. She ha seen similar situations such as this in her profession, the occasional client's of her would pour out their frustrations or lust out onto them, things they couldn't confess to their own wives. Alas, Monsieur Francis Bonneyfoy was not like these men, he spends his nights with beautiful gems and not once has he ever came to her with such conflicts. Until tonight. With wariness she asked,"But is that the only reason you came to moi?"

"Do not flatter yourself," France laughed bemused," (Name) is a queen among many women."

"And it seems as if the Queen left the King", she spoke dryly.,"And maybe found another?"

"Non," France said quietly," non, I don't believe it."

"Or maybe it's because you deny it?" she asked taking a long drag of the cigarette,"Snap out of your silly illusions Francis. You know it. I know it. Your beloved loved you very much, I can tell you, and she thought you loved her as well-"

"I do love her!" France shouted, he sat up and looked over her the look of desperation made him look younger than he was,"I love her very much. I-!"

"Yes, you do love her." She threw him a sharp look," But you couldn't leave your old _**ways **_behind, not even for her. As Quentin Crisp once said 'Sex is the last refuge of the miserable.' and your Francis are miserable. You feel it don't you. The feeling of unwanted and loneliness from your Cherie, is suddenly dawning on you yes? If you continue this path of yours you will lose her, she will be off her her King while you stay alone and unwanted. Do you feel it now? Francis?"

He felt it, that cold feeling of it washed over him.

Never had he felt such loneliness.

And it wasn't Arthur's nor (Name)'s for the cause of this feeling.

Non, it was his own fault she had left.

It was why she was with England now, him comforting her, and laughing with her. He saw them together today, out by Madame Rouge's cafe, the bags that littered her feet, and the hand that sealed that sealed their fate. It pained him as he watched them walk away like in those tasteless love movies he'd seen, but it hurt more seeing that familiar look in (Name)'s eyes.

France's fingers tighten its hold on the bottle, and threw it at the wall with all the anger he held. The prostitute yelped as France forced his lips onto hers', the tearing of clothes, and the animalistic sounds that erupted from the two rang into the quietness of France's house. France kissed from the woman's jaw and down to her throat,

He wanted to get rid of it. Rid of this feeling that frightens him. How so? With the reassurance of another being's body next to him, no matter if it came from the dirt of society.

The morning light shined through the open curtains and onto France's face. Opening his eyes, he turned to his right side only to see it empty. He stares at the empty side before letting out a bitter laugh. He laughed and laughed until he could no more. Once his laughter subsided, he stares at the ceiling emotionless. He listened to the morning of Paris, listening to the happy chattering of the people below.

_They have love ones to be with, as I am alone._

_I never thought this silence could be suffocating._

"Alone and unwanted...yes, 'ow terrible it is," he closed his eyes and slipped back into the darkness of sleep. For a moment, he was with (Name) again once more, in the realm of dreams.

_**…...is the most terrible**_

_** -Mother Teresa**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**Okay I will say this. I really do like France, I don't hate him or anything like that in fact I found him as the most mature and rather likeable character out of all the Hetalia characters. France see's true beauty in everyone, he's like the big brother of Hetalia, that is slightly over affectionate, but in this he may seem off from how he really is in Hetalia, but I kind of need him like that in order for this to work. So please forgive me if it seems like a bad misinterpretation of France. Gomen!**_

* * *

><p>ADVERTISTING:<p>

_watch Hikaru no Go!_

_**WATCH HIKARU NO GO!**_

WATCH IT!

YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE WITH SAI AND POSSIBLY FOR YOU YAOI LOVERS FIND AWESOME COUPLES YOU CAN PAIR UP!

**WATCH HIKARU NO GO!**

THE ANIME OF A BOARD GAME, GO, THAT HAS BEEN AROUND FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, A YOUNG BOY HAUNTED BY A 1,000 YEAR OLD HEIN ERA GHOST!

NO THIS IS NOT YU-GI-OH!


End file.
